Mega Man Issue 36 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #35 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #37 Mega Man #36 is the thirty-sixth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in April 2014. It's also be the first issue in the series to feature "post-credits scenes," having two (one for the regular edition and one for the variant edition). The sister series Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe received similar treatment for issues 259 and 62, respectively.The Mega Man Network: Archie Goes Hollywood with 'After the Credits' Month Publisher's Summary On the eve of the MEGA MAN/MEGA MAN X Crossover comes the TWISTED tale that could only be called "A Chance at Redemption"! Dr. Wily is a free man, cleared of wrongdoing, and it's all thanks to--Mega Man?! Can even an evil villain like himself live with a lie of that magnitude? Can he enjoy a life of robotics research next to his "frenemy" Dr. Light? Will the promise of power in Gamma be far too tempting? The answer to all your burning questions lie in this mega-fun issue, including cover art by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and a stunning "TRIAL OF DR. WILY" variant cover from rising MEGA-star Brent McCarthy!Capcom-Unity: Teaser pages, cover art for Mega Man 36 Story A Chance at Redemption The story begins showing Mega Man destroying Ra Moon inside the Temple of the Moon. The third generation of Robot Masters (Needle Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, and Shadow Man) return to their senses, with Shadow Man running away from them, and the second generation of Robot Masters is reactivated. Later, Dr. Wily gives basic repairs for Rush, Cut Man, Bomb Man, and Guts Man (the last of whom reacts violently towards Wily's apparent tampering with his systems until the others assured him that he did not, and could not, do anything other than basic repairs due to Light's safeguards) and asks them to help him carry Mega Man to Light Labs. In the present, Dr. Wily is in court, where he is proven innocent of the Robot Master attacks, but due to violating his ban from robotic sciences and breaking the United Nations quarantine over the Lanfront Ruins, he is sentenced to five years of house arrest under the supervision of a legal guarantor, Dr. Light. In Light Labs, Light and Wily start working on an experimental new robot design (Doc Robot) that can be used to test multiple Robot Master systems at once. Wily has an argument with Rock about the robot, as it could be loaded with dangerous data, but Light stops them and takes Rock and Roll out of the lab. Wily realizes that Rock is sharper than he gave him credit, as the new robot is meant to trump him since Copy Robot and his individual Robot Masters failed. When Dr. Light returns, he tells Wily to calm down and reveals Gamma to show that he trusts him. Gamma is a project Light planned to do after the creation of the original line of Robot Masters to stop any kind of crisis, like Ra Moon. While talking with his, Dr. Light suddenly freezes due to Flash Man's Time Stopper. Flash Man managed to enter due to Break Man's old access codes being still function, and he updates Wily on the current situation. Wily's new base is almost complete, and his robots managed to convince Shadow Man to join them, giving Wily a total of 16 Robot Masters under his control, plus Break Man and the lesser robots. Flash Man leaves with no one noticing him. Days later in Titanium Park, everyone prepares for Gamma's unveiling. Dr. Wily has some doubt if he should continue with his plans as he is liking to work with Light like in the old times, but he decides to do so. While Dr. Light gives his speech, Dr. Wily begins to have envious thoughts, thinking that the crows will cheer Dr. Light and he will be only second place, but those dissipate when Light claims that all he said will be done along with his contemporary and long-time friend Doctor Albert W. Wily, calling him to talk. The two give a speech about the projects of Light Labs and unveil their newest project, Gamma. Suddenly, the third generation of Robot Masters appear flying on Item-2s and steal the eight Energy Elements in Gamma's mouth. Mega Man tries to stop them, but is unable due to Rush being injured by a Hard Knuckle. Wily pretends that they are still loyal to Ra Moon and is sad for being indirectly responsible for the incident. After the Credits *In the standard edition issue: Dr. Cain and X, alongside two Reploids and a Mole Borer, are searching some ruins in 21XX. Dr. Cain hopes he can find another working relic from the past like X, and X tells him to not get his hopes too high as finding his capsule was a fluke. Near then, in the shadows, there is an unidentified object with Dr. Wily's mark and Mega Man's broken helmet. *In the variant edition issue: the Mega Man 3's Robot Masters arrive in the Wily Castle with the Energy Elements. Quick Man asks somebody to help Needle Man and Spark Man with their Energy Elements, anybody but Crash Man due to him also lacking hands. Magnet Man informs that their mission was a success, and Quick Man says that while the castle's construction is right on schedule, it is too slow for him. Break Man is looking forward to challenge Mega Man. Short Circuits In Your Dreams! Dr. Wily tells Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll his version of how he, Earth's mightiest champion, bravely attempted to fight against Ra Moon alone and felt under its control. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Ra Moon (Flashback) *Rock / Mega Man *Ra Devil (Flashback) *Dr. Wily *Hard Man *Break Man *Top Man *Shadow Man *Gemini Man *Magnet Man *Wood Man (Flashback) *Quick Man (Flashback) *Flash Man *Guts Man (Flashback) *Cut Man (Flashback) *Bomb Man (Flashback) *Rush *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Gamma *Snake Man *Spark Man *Needle Man *Ripot and Plum Mega Man X *Mole Borer (First appearance) *X *Dr. Cain Locations Mega Man *Lanfront Ruins **Temple of the Moon (Flashback) *Mega City **Federal Court (First appearance) **Light Labs ***Gamma Hangar (First appearance) **Titanium Park *New Wily Castle (Under construction) Trivia *Ra Devil was misnamed as Ra Thor in this issue. *Cut Man briefly refers to Mega Man as "Mr. Rock," alluding to Cut Man's personality traits from Mega Man: Powered Up. *The defense attorney and judge are based on characters from the Ace Attorney series. *Dr. Light recognizes the third set of Robot Masters as being designed by Wily and himself, a nod to the fact that in Mega Man 3 the two doctors created this set of Masters together. *This issue kicks off the long awaited adaptation of ''Mega Man 3'', the delay on which has been the subject of several Short Circuits. *Dr. Wily is using Sword Man's sword in the Short Circuits. *Although several issues have been given previews on various sites, this was the first issue to receive a large preview on The Mega Man Network. In addition, during the preview, the author made a Terminator reference regarding his commentary of the second page, mentioning that Ra Devil gave a "thumbs up" off-screen while dissolving. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC036Textless.jpg|Standard cover art by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante MegaManArchieC036V.jpg|Variant Edition cover by Brent McCarthy Preview MegaManArchieC036-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC036-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC036-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC036-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC036-5.jpg|Page #5 After the Credits Endings ArchieMegaMan36AftertheCreditsRegularEdition.jpg|Regular Edition ArchieMegaMan36AftertheCreditsVariantEdition.jpg|Variant Edition See Also *Mega Man Volume 8 - Redemption References Category:Archie Comics issues